Blotlings
|abilities = Absorption of paint and thinner; abilities vary }}The Blotlings are the essential backbone of the Blot army. Like the Blot, they are creations of paint and thinner and are vulnerable to the two substance. Background Blotlings come in different varieties, and there are also different varieties within those. Although all of the Blotlings serve the Blot, some are direct spawn of him, while others are former inhabitants of the Wasteland turned into blotlings. They can be found everywhere in the Wasteland, except in Mean Street, probably because this sector is under the protection of Oswald. They're very aggressive creatures, the fact is that they attack anything that is not a blotling. Although the Blotlings are mostly a mindless collective, some Blotlings like the Sweepers and Shadow Blot are more intelligent than others. Appearances ''Epic Mickey The Blotlings are one of the main types of enemies encountered in the game. Mickey Mouse has the choice of either destroying a Blotling with thinner or turning it ally with the player using paint. Mickey can also use Bunny Children to devour the blotlings for him. After the Blot is freed from its prison, it spawns more Blotlings to attack, including a special type called Bloticles to suck the paint from all over Wasteland. Once the Blot is destroyed, the Blotling threat ceases. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two In ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, the new Blotling, the Dropwing, replaces the Seer from the first game. Also, one-eyed Spatters appear in the game, controlling Blotworx from the inside. However, neither the Blot nor the Bloticles reappear. Despite Wasteland being restored in the first game, it appears that evil Blotlings remain. Apparently the Paint rain didn't turn them all good or they somehow got turned back to their evil way of living, as some of the originals are found across the Wasteland and at Disney Gulch. Apart from that there is no difference on how to fight them, you can even use Oswald's electricity to stun them for a while. Trivia *The Sweeper Blotlings largely resemble the Brooms from Fantasia. *Apparently, the remaining Blotlings in the end of Epic Mickey were not affected by raining paint at the end of the game and wandered Wasteland until they found homes in Blot Alley and Disney Gulch. *Some Blotlings will not remain an ally if they lose paint. An example of this is when a befriended Spladoosh can revert to an enemy again after two hits from a miss-target from a Beetleworx or a large blotling like a Slobber. *If you use Thinner on a Blotling, it will melt into the ground. The way they melt, if reversed, may look like the way Spatters had spawned in earlier concept art by appearing as a bubbling dark pile then jumping out of the ground. *A reformed Blotling, although it will not directly target Mickey, can hit Mickey, which will cause damage if he gets in the way of an enemy Blotling that has been targeted by the reformed Blotling. *Blotlings with red eyes are much more dangerous than green-eyed Blotlings. They first appear after you come back from the Jungle and return to Tortooga (if you didn't get Starkey to leave the Jungle: by not defeating all the Beetleworx and Spladooshes). All Red-eyed Blotlings are also in the final levels (including "Inside the Blot"). Gallery Promotional images Renders Spatter image.jpg|Spatters Spladooshes_1.jpg|Spladooshes Sweepers_1.jpg|Sweepers Slobber_1.jpg|Slobbers Epic Mickey Dropwing.jpg|Dropwings Epic Mickey Pirate Spatter.jpg|A Pirate Spatter in Ventureland Epic Mickey Lonesome Manor Spatter.jpg|A Spatter from Lonesome Manor Epic Mickey Harlequin Blotling.jpg|A Harlequin Blotling in Dark Beauty Castle Concept art em-boss-fight1.jpg|Concept of Mickey fighting a Slobber Go_blob_by_hamilton74-d5it7vj.jpg|Concept art for the Spladoosh Screenshots 382px-Mickey trying to paint a Dropling.jpg|Mickey encountering a Dropling in Epic Mickey 2. spatterepic-mickey-power-of-illusion.jpg|A Spatter in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Seers.jpg|The Seers. Spladoosh_epic_mickey.jpg 1rst_4Splashdooshes.jpg Sweepers_2.png|A befriended Sweeper Sweeper_epic_mickey.jpg|Mickey and a Sweeper near an anchor near Skull Island Slobber_MiniBoss.jpg|The first Slobber that you encounter EMP_SlobberInhale.jpg|That same Slobber trying to inhale Mickey Deloris.png|Deloris epicmickeyslobber.jpg Epicmickeyslobber01.jpg Epicmickeyslobber02.jpg disney-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two-fort-wasteland-screenshots.jpg Slobber ice cream share.png Miscellaneous Seer_pin.jpg|Seer pin from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. images- sweeper3.jpeg Epic Mickey Graphic Novel - Spatter.PNG|A Spatter in the graphic novel Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters Category:Character groups Category:Armies Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters Category:Creatures Category:Neutral characters